


Façade Shorts

by Blessism



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Crazy Guild Shenanigans, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Humor, Makarov has a hard time raising his brats, Makarov the full-time parent, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism
Summary: A collection of drabbles centring around the not-so-normal interactions of Fairy Tail members. Because when were they anything short of crazy? Short fillers for Façade. Can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Bickslow & Evergreen & Freed Justine, Cana Alberona & Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss & Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet & Simon, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet & Simon, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet & Simon & Wally Buchanan & Millianna & Shou, Jellal Fernandes & Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes & Simon, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet/Simon, Makarov Dreyar & Children, Multiple Friendships, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes, Wally Buchanan & Millianna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Façade Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as Façade, but it's a less romance-focused fic and really just silliness abound! These are short fillers.
> 
> This one takes place when Jellal's recently promoted to a councillor and Wizard Saint. So around the fourth chapter.

"Another complaint from the Magic Council!" Makarov sighed, absolutely exasperated. "And from none other than Team Jellal."

Warily, Jellal made his way to the guild master in the empty guildhall. Like any other night, the members retired and all that remained was Jellal, Makarov, and the voids of silence.

"I'll admit the situation got a _bit_ out of hand." Makarov growled at his carefully chosen words. "Okay, it got completely out of hand, but at least...nobody died?"

Makarov grunted, "The Magic Council does not credit our heroic deeds enough."

Jellal raised an eyebrow, "I do."

" _You_ don't count, especially since you're responsible for today's destruction. You'd expect them to like Fairy Tail more now that they have you on the Magic Council.''

Well, what exactly was the mission? It involved a new councilman and his fellow guild mates raiding a dark guild which resulted in a massive crater in the centre of Oshibana Train Station. How exactly did they go from dealing with a dark guild to destroying civilian area Jellal did not know. But if he had to make a guess, he would blame Millianna's insistence that there was a bomb planted within the train station and they had to get rid of it.

Thus, resulting in destroying the entirety of a station.

And did they find the bomb like Millianna assumed?

Of course not. It was her excuse to "save" some stray kittens from "total calamity" (which, for the record, was caused by none other than Millianna and her friends.)

Makarov scratched the top of his head, "I'm going to have to find a scapegoat for this incident."

Surprised, Jellal asked, " _Not_ me this time?"

"Well, do you _want_ to get fired from the Magic Council?!" Makarov half-yelled. "I'm thinking Simon, but the poor boy has such a good reputation. And Erza's going to get jailed at this rate, I never expected this from her."

"To be fair...she did convince Simon and I to go along with Millianna's plan. I would gladly take the blame, though."

Makarov scowled at him. _This is why falling in love is so dangerous. You'll just concede to any horrible ideas Erza has._

"I'm not about to let you get a restraining order from the Magic Council."

"I don't mind, really."

Ignoring the possibility entirely, Makarov said, "You did say it was Millianna's plan, so, should I put her name down?"

"She's too young to take all the blame." Giving Makarov a knowing look, Jellal added, "I think we know a _much_ better scapegoat."

They both simultaneously said it. " _Natsu._ "

The poor, poor, child. But it's not like the Magic Council would be surprised, this would be the seventieth report filed under his name.

"I feel responsible for using Natsu like this. It's not right," as always, Jellal's righteousness got the best of him. Ah, blasted child, why couldn't he be a lunatic like the other brats?

"Nothing new, kid. I always blame him for these small incidents. No harm done in ruining one person's reputation, right?"

Jellal sighed. He would never understand Makarov.

_All in a day's work._


End file.
